Faucheuse à tout prix !
by Alexendra 1889
Summary: Dans le monde des shinigamis, au XIXème siècle, seuls les hommes ont le droit d'exercer le métier de Faucheur. Les femmes ne peuvent exercer ce métier-là. Pourtant, Artémis E. Spears, sœur de William T. Spears ne rêve que de devenir Faucheuse et surpasser son frère. Mais entre sa grand-mère ultra-conservatrice, les secrets de famille, elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines...
1. Joyeux Anniversaire !

Chapitre 1 : Joyeux Anniversaire !

C'était l'une de ces journées où le smog qui recouvrait Londres ne faisait que s'épaissir sans disparaître. Personne n'aurait voulu mettre le nez dehors. Dans la plupart des maisons on avait allumé un feu pour se réchauffer et éclairer la pièce. Dans l'un des petits manoirs du quartier – enfin petit est un mot comme un autre – plusieurs domestiques s'affairaient. Ils couraient dans tous les sens, sans interruption et ce depuis six heures du matin. Ils l'avaient d'abord fait sans bruit, se communiquant les ordres par billets, pour ne pas réveiller les maîtres de maison, mais maintenant que la journée était bien avancée, ils ne se donnaient plus cette peine et criaient les ordres, qu'ils soient dispersés d'un bout à l'autre de la demeure ou non. Tout ce petit monde organisé comme une fourmilière obéissait à la femme qui se tenait en haut de l'escalier. Elle les dominait de sa petite taille et les regardait d'un air hautain. Cette femme - comme on aurait pu le croire - n'était pas la maîtresse de maison mais exerçait le même pouvoir. Elle s'était en réalité imposée aux maîtres de maison. Elle ne leur avait pas demandé leur avis et organisait la maisonnée de manière impeccable. Elle rehaussa ses lunettes qui encadraient deux yeux dont la pupille était encerclée d'un rayon de couleur jaune puis verte, typique des Shinigami. Son allure sévère assortie à sa robe marron très sobre intimait - sans que la femme eût besoin de parler - l'ordre de ne pas s'opposer à ses paroles. Ce qu'aucun domestique ne se risquait à faire, car même si les véritables maîtres de maison étaient des gens tout à fait charmants, cette femme, elle, ne l'était pas et pouvait tout à fait décider de faire renvoyer un domestique sous prétexte qu'il ne lui avait pas plu, sans que les maîtres de maison ne soient au courant. Après plusieurs minutes à les observer la femme au sommet de l'escalier interpella l'une des domestiques : « Emily !

\- Oui, madame ? » s'empressa de répondre la dite Emily. Son interlocutrice prit le temps de la regarder. Il s'agissait d'une humaine, blonde aux yeux verts. Plutôt grande, elle rendait presque une tête à son interlocutrice, ce qui ne lui plaisait guère. Elle finit par reprendre d'une voix glaciale et cassante : « Va faire réveiller ma petite-fille.

\- Je suis navrée madame, mais... votre ... votre fille m'a expliqué qu'elle allait s'en char... charger, bafouilla la domestique, intimidée par le regard de son interlocutrice et inquiétée par la réponse qu'elle-même venait de donner.

\- Oh... Très bien, si Adèle s'en charge tu peux retourner à tes activités » déclara son vis-à-vis s'en avoir l'air de s'être vexée, au grand soulagement de l'humaine qui s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers quand on toqua alors à la porte, et la femme ajouta : « Va ouvrir !

\- Bien Madame », approuva Emily. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un jeune homme, Shinigami pour sa part, qui tenait un paquet dans les mains. La domestique lui demanda : « Pour qui est-ce monsieur ?

\- Euh... est ce que Madame Juliette Grant est ici, Mademoiselle ? répondit le coursier.

\- Oui, je dois me charger de prendre le paquet pour elle, répondit la domestique.

\- Voici le paquet que Madame avait demandé signez là, s'il vous plaît… », il tendit une feuille à Emily, qu'elle signa. Le shinigami lui donna le paquet et elle referma la porte derrière lui. Elle se dirigea vers la femme du sommet de l'escalier et lui tendit le paquet. « Merci bien, juste à temps » déclara Juliette. Emily hocha la tête, et repartit à ses activités. La journée d'aujourd'hui se devait d'être parfaite. C'étaient les ordres et pas question d'y déroger.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'une des chambres du manoir, sans aucun bruit, dormait une jeune fille qui d'allure devait avoir quinze ans tout au plus. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille et la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, rien ne semblait troubler son profond sommeil. Et pourtant. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une femme relativement jolie ressemblant trait pour trait à la jeune fille se trouvant dans le lit, se pencha et secoua très légèrement l'épaule de la jeune fille tout en lui parlant : « Artémis, ma chérie, il est temps de te lever, tu ne crois pas ? Cela vaudrait mieux…

\- Mmh ! répondit Artémis dans son oreiller, étouffant un « non ».

\- Allez ma chérie ! C'est ton anniversaire ! essaya sa mère en s'asseyant sur le lit de sa fille.

\- Mon anniversaire !? hurla Artémis en se redressant d'un coup et en manquant de fracasser le nez de sa mère comme ses lunettes.

\- Eh oui, ma puce, sourit Adèle. Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié ?

\- Si... J'avais oublié, avoua la jeune shinigami, oh la la la ! Je ne serai jamais prête à temps, Grand-mère va m'en vouloir… elle qui a tout préparé…

\- Comment es-tu au courant que c'est elle qui prépare tout ?

\- J'ai simplement demandé… poliment je te rassure, oh… je n'aurais pas dû demander en fait…

\- Oui c'est cela, mais nous allons faire comme si tu n'étais pas au courant…

\- Que vais-je me mettre ! Il faut que ce soit quelque chose d'élégant et rapide à mettre… je ne serai jamais prête !

\- Mais si, il faut juste que tu arrêtes de te plaindre, déclara sa mère, et pour information, ton père est rentré et ton frère arrivera dans l'après-midi, ta grand-mère s'est quelque peu plainte mais elle s'y est faite, le travail passe avant tout… allez, va te préparer…

\- Très bien… ». Artémis embrassa sa mère et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, fit une toilette rapide et prit la direction de sa coiffeuse.

Elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir. Son reflet était trouble, ce qui était tout à fait normal au vue de sa condition de shinigami. Mais, au grand désarroi de son père, elle ne portait des lunettes qu'en de rares occasions : pour lire et écrire. Autrement elle n'en portait pas, elle s'était toujours débrouillée sans et cela n'allait pas changer le jour de son anniversaire. Après qu'elle eut tenté d'enfiler son corsage sans pour autant y parvenir, sa mère arriva dans la chambre. « Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en sortir Artémis, as-tu besoin d'aide ?

\- Je pense que oui… en fait je ne le pense pas j'en suis persuadée…

\- Tourne–toi, je vais te nouer ton corsage correctement, déclara sa mère.

\- Merci, répondit Artémis, et… Grand-Mère n'est toujours pas au courant que je sais ?

\- Non elle ne l'est pas… Mais figure-toi que tu vas devoir jouer celle qui est surprise ! Sinon elle sera au courant du fait que tu savais !

\- Je sais, je sais… vers quelle heure m'as-tu dit que William allait rentrer ?

\- Connaissant ton frère je doute qu'il arrive après l'heure convenue, expliqua sa mère qui commençait à coiffer les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute qu'il sera à l'heure, soupira Artémis, parfois j'aimerais qu'il soit un peu moins strict… surtout qu'aujourd'hui il n'a que des papiers à remplir ! Il pourrait le faire demain…

\- Tu connais ton frère, il est consciencieux, alors il fera ses papiers même si je sais qu'il préférerait mille fois être ici avec nous.

\- Tu as sans doute raison Maman, dis... quelle robe pourrais–je bien mettre à ton avis ?

\- Pourquoi pas la bleue ? suggéra sa mère, elle est jolie et elle te va tellement bien !

\- Oui tu as raison, en plus cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas mise… tu peux m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr Artémis » acquiesça sa mère. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux shinigami finirent par nouer le dernier ruban de la robe. « Eh voilà ! Tu es magnifique !

\- Merci maman ! ». Adèle embrassa sa fille et quitta la pièce seule, mais s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et lui dit : « Et au fait, joyeux anniversaire ! ». Artémis lui fit un grand sourire qu'Adèle lui rendit et elle se dirigea pour de bon vers sa chambre.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre de sa fille, Adèle Spears fut interpellée par sa propre mère, Juliette, qui la regardait d'un air méprisant, ce qui n'étonna guère Adèle, étant habituée à cela venant de sa mère : « Adèle, ta fille est-elle prête ?

\- Bien évidemment !

\- Très bien, c'est très bien » acquiesça sa mère avant de partir. Adèle, quant à elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la referma. Elle se dirigea vers une commande blanche aux poignées de bronze et ouvrit le premier tiroir où se trouvait une boîte de médicaments qu'elle prit avec un grand verre d'eau. A chaque fois qu'elle prenait ses médicaments elle veillait à ce qu'aucun de ses enfants ne la voie, c'était primordial, jamais ils ne devaient la voir, jamais. Si un jour il venait à découvrir l'existence de sa maladie, tout le monde en souffrirait. Ses enfants, puisqu'elle leur avait menti, et la réputation de son mari ensuite. Adèle s'assit devant son miroir et commença à se préparer à son tour, il ne restait que peu de temps avant la fête.

Au quartier général des Shinigamis, William T. Spears vérifiait qu'il avait bien rempli tous ses dossiers, il retint un soupir devant la pile de paperasse qui l'attendait. Un bon employé de manifestait jamais de mécontentement lors de son travail. Il attrapa le premier dossier qui lui vint en main et regarda l'heure. « Au revoir Spears, lança Alan Humphries, ayant mon rendez-vous chez le médecin…

\- Oui Humphries allez-y je ne vous retiens pas ! soupira William.

\- Éric ? appela Alan qui constata que ce dernier dormait, Éric ! Tu viens ?

\- Ah euh oui… navré je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit… Vous restez, Spears ?

\- Oui, Slingby, c'est l'anniversaire de ma sœur, et même si je ne veux pas rater cela, j'ai des obligations ici… répondit William.

\- La petite Artémis ? demanda Éric.

\- Plus si petite que ça maintenant, répondit Alan.

\- En effet Slingby, approuva William, sur ce, au revoir !

\- Au revoir Spears ! lança Alan, et souhaitez à Artémis un joyeux anniversaire !

\- Je n'y manquerai pas ! » affirma le shinigami. Il rehaussa ses verres de lunettes et se remit au travail.

Artémis courait dans les couloirs du manoir sans faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait, et finit obligatoirement par rentrer dans quelqu'un. Ce « quelqu'un » n'était autre que sa grand-mère Juliette qui affichait une expression de franc étonnement avant de reprendre un air stoïque afin de réprimander sa petite-fille : « Si tu portais tes lunettes cela ne serait jamais arrivé ! Ce n'est pas comme cela que tes parents t'ont éduquée ! Comment veux-tu pouvoir faire comptable ou bibliothécaire si tu ne portes pas tes lunettes ? » Artémis se garda bien de répondre quoi que se soit. Si elle commençait à dire que travailler derrière un bureau ne lui plaisait pas la journée allait être gâchée. Elle aussi savait très bien qu'il était dans son intérêt de ne pas contredire Juliette. Pour sa santé cela valait mieux, s'énerver pour elle n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Elle s'excusa, continua son chemin et toqua à la porte de la chambre de sa mère. « Entrez ! ordonna Adèle qui referma précipitamment le tiroir où elle gardait ses médicaments.

\- Maman ? demanda la jeune shinigami.

\- Oh ! Ma chérie qui y a-t-il ? demanda Adèle.

\- Est-ce que je peux rendre visite à Lizzy ? Même si c'est mon anniversaire, comme William arrivera plus tard… je me dis qu'en l'attendant je pourrais…

\- Lizzy ? s'étonna sa mère, de qui me parles-tu ?

\- Lizzy Sutcliff, Maman, répondit Artémis, la sœur de Grell.

\- Lizzy Sutcli... Ah oui ! Mais pourquoi veux-tu aller chez elle, Artémis ? Puisque c'est elle qui vient pour ton anniversaire avec Grell ?

\- Elle vient pour mon anniversaire ? demanda la brune abasourdie, en pensant à son frère qui ne serait guère ravi de voir la sœur de Lizzy.

\- Oui, confirma sa mère en regardant par la fenêtre, d'ailleurs Lizzy est au portail, avec sa sœur.

\- Merci maman ! » s'écria Artémis, en sortant de la chambre. Dans le hall son père, qui veillait au grain concernant les préparatifs de la fête, aperçut sa fille et s'approcha d'elle : « Artémis ! Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclama George L. Spears, le père d'Artémis, en embrassant sa fille et en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Merci Papa ! répondit Artémis en lui rendant son étreinte, dis, est-ce que ma tante viendra ?

\- Ta tante ? Non, elle ne peut pas, soupira George, elle a beaucoup de travail… Mais elle te souhaite un bon anniversaire !

\- Si tu la croises de nouveau dans les jours prochains tu lui diras merci de ma part, s'il te plaît ?

\- Je n'y manquerai pas ! ». Artémis remercia son père et partit ouvrir les portes du manoir à ses deux amies. Le froid entra dans le manoir et une chaise roulante apparut sur le seuil. Assise dedans, une jeune shinigami de l'âge d'Artémis. Les mains posées sur ses genoux, elle regardait tout autour d'elle de ses grands yeux verts et jaunes, encadrées par des lunettes noires et cachés partiellement par des mèches rouges. Derrière elle, sa sœur Grell Sutcliff qui portait une robe rouge flamboyante. Les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux. Mais pas les mêmes traits. Artémis s'approcha de son amie : « Lizzy ! Je suis si contente que tu aies pu venir !

\- Moi aussi figure-toi, je suis heureuse que tu aies aussi accepté de faire venir Grell, malgré les relations quelque peu hostiles qu'elle a avec ta grand-mère…

\- Je sais… Mais c'est normal après tout ! Si vous demandez à ma mère vous faites quasiment partie de la famille !

\- C'est gentil en tous les cas… commenta Grell, et joyeux anniversaire !

\- Ah là, là, combien de fois vais-je l'entendre aujourd'hui ! rit Artémis, en tous les cas je te remercie ! Venez, avancez, ne restez pas là ! Mon père ne va pas vous manger !

\- Non ! Pour le moment je mange encore à ma faim ! sourit George en saluant les deux nouvelles venues.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Adèle en souriant.

\- Ce qui veut dire que ta mère daigne encore me donner de quoi manger !

\- George ! Pas ici, elle est en haut de l'escalier !

\- Et ?

\- Et ? Si elle t'entend elle pourrait vraiment ordonner de te rationner !

\- Bien ! s'exclama Juliette en arrivant, puisque… (elle s'interrompit en voyant Grell et sa sœur) tout le monde est là… nous allons pouvoir commencer ! Bon anniversaire Artémis.

\- Merci… Grand-mère…

\- De rien, tiens, (elle lui tendit un paquet), ceci est de ma part c'est aussi moi qui avait offert le sien à William, qui n'est malheureusement pas présent pour le moment… ». Artémis ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit une cage. Avec un pigeon à l'intérieur. Elle regarda par la fenêtre un instant, et décida de l'appeler Brume, en raison du smog qui empêchait toute visibilité au dehors. Ensuite elle attendit son frère pour ouvrir le reste de ses cadeaux et la journée se passa au mieux, malgré les accrochages entre Juliette et Grell, calmées par Adèle.


	2. Quand Lizzy a une idée de génie

Chapitre 2 : Quand Lizzy a une idée de génie

Le lendemain de son anniversaire, Artémis, qui avait invité Lizzy à dormir pour l'occasion, méditait dans un coin de sa chambre. Bientôt, il serait temps pour elle de choisir entre bibliothécaire et comptable, ou médecin. Mais cela ne l'attirait guère, pas plus que bibliothécaire ou comptable. Depuis longtemps elle redoutait ce jour. Elle, travailler derrière un bureau ? Artémis ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Même si c'était dans cette optique qu'elle avait été élevée et qu'on ne lui avait jamais ouvert d'autre horizon que celui décidé par sa grand-mère. Mais elle, ce qu'elle souhaitait, ce dont elle rêvait en secret c'était de devenir faucheuse, à l'instar de son frère William et être meilleur que lui dans ce domaine, lui qui était le préféré de sa grand-mère, lui qui était l'enfant prodige de la famille. Artémis, elle, vivait dans son ombre mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Personne ne la remarquait et c'était tant mieux. Ainsi elle pouvait élaborer un projet. Entrer à l'Académie. Mais pour faire cela dans les règles il fallait être **un garçon**. Bien entendu, elle ne l'était pas. Sinon cela aurait fait longtemps qu'elle ne chercherait pas une solution. Mais maintenant elle n'avait pas le choix ! Elle devait trouver une solution et ce dans les plus bref délais.

Elle pouvait se faire passer pour un homme, mais avec une poitrine comme la sienne il serait difficile de ne pas être démasquée.

Lizzy se présenta à la porte de la chambre, en chemise de nuit, sur sa chaise roulante. Sa chemise s'arrêtait à mi-mollet et on pouvait voir ses jambes couvertes de cicatrices et de brûlures passées. Car, si elle se retrouvait coincée dans cette chaise roulante, c'est parce qu'elle faisait partie des victimes du grand « incendie » de 1767 qui avait ravagé une partie du quartier général des shinigamis et de l'Académie ainsi que toute la bibliothèque. Cet « incendie », provoqué par des démons, n'était qu'une diversion pour s'en prendre aux autres shinigamis. En s'emparant de la plupart des faux, leurs attaques avaient plutôt bien réussi. Mille deux cents shinigamis. C'est le nombre de shinigamis présents dans les locaux ce jour-là, les enfants eux étaient en sortie scolaire. Sur ces mille deux cents personnes, seulement quatre cents avaient survécu, principalement des faucheurs et des shinigamis en dernière année d'Académie. Les enfants survivants eux ne devaient leur salut que grâce à leurs parents et aux quelques faucheurs qui pensèrent à eux dans la panique. Le nombre de victimes, Lizzy s'en souvenait parfaitement. Devenue paralysée, du bassin aux jambes, tous ses rêves s'étaient envolés. Artémis, elle, avait eu plus de chance : elle ne s'en tirait qu'avec la clavicule droite coupée en deux. Opérée, les médecins durent la lui scier. Seul dommage visible : son bras droit pendait vers le sol et deux cicatrices lui balafraient le visage et le cou. Lizzy coupa le silence : « Tu penses encore à l'Académie !

\- Oui, je cherche une solution pour l'intégrer, expliqua Artémis.

\- C'est vrai que c'est très compliqué, tes parents ne te laisseront jamais faire et te faire passer pour un garçon, tu n'y penses pas ?

\- Si, mais tu as vu ma poitrine ? Et mes cicatrices ? Cela ne fonctionnera jamais, on me reconnaîtrait tout de suite, surtout que…

\- Surtout que quoi ?

\- Surtout que mon imbécile de cousin est à l'Académie ! Et que cela ne m'étonnerait guère qu'il me reconnaisse ! Et là-bas nous vivons dans des chambres de deux ! Je serai forcément démasquée ! Mes cicatrices et ma poitrine !

\- Les cicatrices, il est toujours possible de justifier cela par « l'incendie » et de surcroît tu peux de nouveau justifier le port d'un corsage qui pourrait masquer ta poitrine !

\- Mettre un corsage puis quoi enc... Eh ! Mais tu sais que tu es un génie ? demanda Artémis.

\- Je sais on me le dit tous les jours, se vanta la shinigami paralysée.

\- C'est ça... Mais mes cicatrices, elles sont uniques non ? Et mon imbécile de cousin les connait… pour me connaître moi ! Et rappelle-toi je ne sais pas changer d'apparence…

\- Je n'ai pas de solution pour toi, je suis navrée…

\- Ne t'excuse pas… Et si nous descendions ? proposa Artémis, à cette heure-ci mon père et ma mère doivent sans doute manger.

\- Ça me va, approuva la sœur de Grell, je vais me préparer et chercher ma sœur. Nous nous retrouvons dans le couloir ! ». Artémis regarda son amie s'éloigner. Elle même se dirigea vers le fond de sa chambre. Dans sa cage, Brume se nettoyait les plumes. La jeune shinigami lui donna à manger, puis partit se préparer.

Une fois prêtes, les deux jeunes Shinigami descendirent et arrivèrent dans le salon, ou se trouvaient déjà Grell, les parents d'Artémis, sa grand-mère et son frère. Adèle se leva et accueillit les deux jeunes Shinigami avec un grand sourire. « Je suis heureuse ! Nous allons pouvoir manger tous ensemble, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Venez, asseyez-vous ! ». L'adulte embrassa sa fille qui s'assit avec son amie. Alors que tout le monde parlait de tout et de rien, Juliette s'exclama : « Artémis ! Tu aurais pu faire un effort de maintien, tu n'es même pas coiffée ! Et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de mettre des bijoux ! C'est une catastrophe…

\- Grand-mère a raison Artémis, nota William, ce n'est pas convenable pour une jeune fille de ton âge !

\- De plus…

\- Vous n'auriez pas bientôt fini votre tirade à dormir debout ? soupira Georges en intervenant certes, Artémis n'a guère fait d'effort pour être présentable aujourd'hui… Mais qu'importe ! Elle n'est pas de sortie et nous ne recevons personne ! Maintenant je vous prierais, tous les deux, d'arrêter tout de suite de lui faire des reproches qui n'ont pas vraiment lieu d'être ! ». Juliette soupira et William se contenta de hocher la tête. Artémis remercia son père du regard tandis qu'Adèle s'était mise à parler aux Sutcliff. Quand le petit-déjeuner fut fini Artémis et ses parents dirent au revoir aux Sutcliff. Adèle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, George partit au travail et Juliette, elle, partit chez son autre fille.

Adèle se tenait debout dans la bibliothèque, un livre à la main. Plongé dans la lecture d'_Hamlet_ de William Shakespeare, elle entendit son fils gratter à la porte et elle lui ordonna d'entrer. « Entre William, cria-t-elle.

\- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? demanda le concerné.

\- Eh bien… ton père est parti, Juliette aussi et Artémis ne viendrait pas me voir dans la bibliothèque en toquant à la porte, il n'y a bien que toi pour faire cela… expliqua Adèle.

\- Tu m'impressionneras toujours, nota William avec un léger sourire.

\- C'est gentil de dire ça William, viens, assieds-toi... ». Ils s'assirent tous deux sur des fauteuils de la bibliothèque et Adèle poursuivit : « Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

\- Eh bien c'est à propos d'hier, commença William en s'asseyant.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, interrompit sa mère, c'est le comportement de Grell ?

\- Mais comm... Enfin peu importe, tu as raison. Hier il ne m'a pas sauté dessus, expliqua William qui se lança dans une bien piètre imitation de Grell.

\- Ah ah ! Je dois reconnaître qu'il y a de quoi être surpris en effet, commenta Adèle.

\- Il ne s'est pas trémoussé devant mon nez, il...

\- Elle était avec sa sœur, coupa la mère de William.

\- Pardon ? Depuis quand parles-tu de Grell au féminin ? s'étonna le Faucheur.

\- Depuis qu'elle le veut, mon fils. Et tu devrais faire pareil, déclara sa mère, peut-être qu'elle arrêtera de te sauter dessus.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama d'un ton catégorique William, ce sera encore pire.

\- Continue à t'entêter, déclara Adèle pour en revenir à ta question quand Grell est avec sa sœur plus rien d'autre ne compte. À mon avis, elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là pendant l'incendie pour protéger sa sœur, cela l'a profondément marqué…

\- Il se sentirait responsable de la paralysie d'Elizabeth ? décréta le shinigami c'est ridicule.

\- Si tu le dis tu veux savoir autre chose ? demanda Adèle.

\- Non merci Maman, il faut que j'aille travailler.

\- Beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui ? demanda sa mère.

\- On peut dire cela, je n'ai que quatre fauches… répondit William.

\- Cela sera une petite journée alors, décréta Adèle.

\- Si on veut, je dois aussi remplir un rapport sur l'intégration d'Alan Humphries, expliqua William.

\- Alan Humphries ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

\- Oui le fils de Georges Humphries, répondit le shinigami, l'un des héros de l'« incendie ».

\- Que je suis bête, comment ai-je pu l'oublier… Alan est rentré cette année en tant que faucheur ?

\- Oui en effet, c'est un plaisir de converser avec toi, mais je dois partir. À ce soir Maman !

\- À ce soir William ! » répondit Adèle tandis que son fils l'embrassait sur la joue. William referma délicatement la porte, laissant sa mère seule.

Pendant ce temps, Georges L. Spears, qui venait de rentrer d'une fauche et qui espérait pourvoir remplir ses papiers en retard sans être dérangé, fut finalement interrompu par son supérieur, Mr. Earl, le chef du secteur londonien. Ce dernier semblait inquiet et il afficha une expression grave. « Spears, commença-t-il.

\- Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- J'ai une nouvelle de la plus grande importance à vous communiquer... et je compte sur vous pour ne rien répéter autour de vous… si ce n'est aux personnes qui seront concernées par votre enquête...

\- Je vous écoute, Monsieur…

\- Alors voilà… ». Earl commença à lui exposer la situation, sans omettre aucun point, et George écouta, bien que choqué par les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. « Est-ce bien vrai ? Je veux dire... Ce n'est pas… enfin… il n'était pas du genre à respecter les règles… mais de là à…

\- Je comprends que vous soyez choqué, Spears, mais tout ce que je viens de vous apprendre est la pure vérité, j'ai eu l'horreur de le constater par moi-même ! Ne pas répondre à une convocation de… enfin vous voyez de qui je parle, le message ne pouvait être plus clair…

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda Georges, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus que les hommes de…

\- Que vous alliez enquêter bien entendu ! Un démon tué par un shinigami qui disparaît par la suite, sans laisser de trace... Et puis même l'âme qu'il aurait dû récolter n'était plus là, j'entends par là qu'elle n'est jamais apparue fauchée sur les dossiers des bibliothécaires... Même le corps avait disparu !

\- Vous pensez vraiment à une désertion ? Vous savez qu'il n'est pas très à cheval sur l'heure ni sur les règles… il viendra peut-être à un autre moment… je suis sûr qu'il répondra à sa convocation…

\- Que voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre, Spears ? Cela fait déjà deux jours et Undertaker présentait déjà des signes apparents qui montraient bien qu'il voulait se démarquer des autres Shinigami. Pour commencer, il ne portait pas de lunettes. Il a rarement respecté le protocole en ce qui concerne les démons, et je ne vous parle pas de toutes les fois où il oubliait la Death List. Une vraie catastrophe ! Les bibliothécaires sont encore débordés à cause d'une lanterne qui date d'il y a cent-trente-cinq ans, deux mois, dix-huit jours, vingt-deux heures, trente minutes et trente-six secondes. Toutes les âmes qui ne sont toujours pas répertoriées. Quel gâchis ! Enfin bref, il y encore autre chose !

\- Vous plaisantez ? Ce n'est pas tout ?

\- Ce n'est guère drôle Spears, vous savez bien qu'avec lui, il ne peut pas y avoir que « ça », même si je vous accorde que cela est déjà beaucoup…

\- Alors ? Qui y a-t-il de plus ?

\- Il est vraisemblable qu'il ait volé un dossier…

\- Lequel ?

\- Pas n'importe lequel, soyez en sûr, celui concernant sa propre faux… en plein jour ! Et je ne vous cache pas que cela n'a pas plus à tout le monde…

\- Mais… il n'a pas pu se rendre aux Archives et voler son dossier, c'est impossible…

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

\- Il ne sait pas où les Archives se trouvent ! Et à mon avis, même s'il y était allé, il n'aurait pas eu le droit d'avoir accès à ce dossier, dans la Réserve de surcroît, sans un mot signé par vous, ou par quelqu'un de plus haut gradé !

\- Développez…

\- Il a dû… non… il s'est fait aider par quelqu'un d'autre… qui a les autorisations…

\- Qui ?

\- Je pe… je ne sais pas, se ravisa George.

\- En tous les cas c'est à vous d'enquêter…

\- Et pourquoi c'est à moi d'enquêter, justement ?

\- Vous connaissiez Undertaker ! Vous avez pratiquement vécu votre vie entière ensemble ! Il était votre ami ! Et si je puis me permettre à une époque vous aviez les mêmes lubies que lui !

\- Certes... Certes, admit Georges, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, même si vous m'embarquez là-dedans contre mon gré !

\- Fort bien ! Je veux un rapport complet toutes les semaines sur mon bureau, est-ce clair ?

\- Très clair.

\- Bien, j'attends beaucoup de vous Spears, ne l'oubliez pas ! Cette affaire est de la plus haute importance et si je n'avais pas pleinement confiance en vous, je ne vous demanderais pas cela… lança son supérieur en sortant.

\- Je n'en doute pas… » murmura Georges pour lui-même.

William rentra au manoir des Spears en milieu d'après-midi. Sa mère le trouva à table plongé dans des dossiers. « William ?

-…

\- William, mon chéri ?

-…

\- William ? ». Son fils ne répondit pas et Adèle secoua très légèrement son épaule. Il sursauta. « Ah ! Euh… excuse-moi, je n'ai pas fait attention…

\- Quelque chose te tracasse, non ? demanda Adèle en s'asseyant à côté de William.

\- C'est… pendant que nous fauchions, Alan… a fait une crise !

\- Comment ?

\- Malencontreusement nous sommes tombés sur un démon, nous en sommes venus à bout mais en voulant trop en faire, il a fait une crise et maintenant il se trouve à l'hôpital…

« Je me sens coupable, je n'ai pas agi en bon chef d'équipe, j'aurais dû le ménager, puisque j'avais connaissance de sa maladie… Et voilà le résultat !

\- Ne te sens pas coupable, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Ce qui est fait est fait tu n'aurais pas pu prévoir cela ! Même en le ménageant il aurait pu faire une crise ! Cela arrive à n'importe quel moment tu sais ! Prend ton grand-père… nota Adèle.

\- Je sais, mais… j'aurais pu faire plus !

\- William je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de penser à toute cette histoire mais essaie au moins de faire en sorte qu'elle ne t'empêche pas de vivre. La culpabilité n'arrangera rien, surtout si Alan est vivant !

\- Tu as sans doute raison…

\- Will ? Tout va bien ? demanda Artémis.

\- Oui, oui tout va bien, rassura William avec un maigre sourire.

\- Tu es sûre, parce que tu es tout pâle ? s'inquiéta sa sœur.

\- Mais oui, je t'assure tu n'as pas à t'en faire… c'est la fatigue c'est tout simple… ». Artémis hocha la tête, sceptique. Mais si son frère ne voulait pas lui parler c'était son droit.


	3. Fugue

**Coucou ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction ! (pour tout vous avouer j'aurais du publier le quatre en même temps, mais j'ai découvert qu'il manquait un morceau considérable en plein milieu du chapitre :') ) En tout les cas voilà la réponse au commentaire : **

**Xirb :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir ! Et bien voilà la suite ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE III : FUGUE**

Il était déjà 19 h 30 quand George passa le pas de la porte avec un air sombre. Un domestique arriva et le débarrassa de son manteau. Il entra dans la salle à manger où se trouvaient sa femme et la mère de cette dernière. « Tu n'es pas chez toi ! s'exclama Adèle à l'attention de sa mère et George comprit qu'il venait d'arriver en pleine dispute.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te dérange !

\- En quoi cela me dérange ?! Tu invites ici, mon neveu et sa fiancée, sans notre accord, alors que tu sais pertinemment que nos rapports avec eux ne sont pas au beau fixe !

\- Et moi ? J'ai bien le droit de vouloir voir mon petit-fils de temps en temps !

\- Si je puis me permettre vous êtes allés le voir aujourd'hui… nota George en embrassant sa femme.

\- De toute manière c'est trop tard il est prévu qu'ils viennent ! ». Juliette mit un terme à la discussion en se dirigeant vers ses appartements. « Ma mère me rendra folle un jour…

\- ...

\- Oh, toi tu as appris une mauvaise nouvelle… nota Adèle.

\- Rien, rien…

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir ! rit Adèle, allez dis-moi…

\- Je ne suis pas censée t'en parler…

\- Ce n'est pas un problème ça… tu l'as déjà fait précédemment…

\- Te souviens-tu d'Undertaker ?

\- Pour m'en souvenir je m'en souviens ! pouffa Adèle qui se rappelait très bien Undertaker. Après tout il avait bien failli la tuer.

\- Oui c'est vrai qu'il est difficile à oublier, et bien il semblerait qu'il ait déserté.

\- Déserté ?! s'exclama Adèle, si je m'attendais à cela…

\- Oui, en effet, et je suis chargée de le retrouver sous prétexte que nous nous connaissions. Mais vois-tu je ne sais pas par quel bout commencer, il y a tellement de choses à chercher avec Undertaker ! Il n'a sans doute rien laissé au hasard !

\- Tu n'as peut-être plus le dossier mais tu les as toujours « eux », rappela sa femme.

\- Tu as raison... Mais je doute que s'il a déserté, il soit allé leur rendre gentiment sa faux.

\- Tu marques un point, là... Mais peut-être qu'en remontant à la Bibliothèque et en retrouvant la dernière lanterne qu'il ait fauché tu pourrais...

\- Undertaker ? Ramener une lanterne cinématique ?

\- D'accord, Georges deux points, Adèle zéro. Donc tu n'as vraiment aucune piste ?

\- A part « eux », non je n'ai rien de concret, expliqua Georges, et nous poursuivrons plus tard je crois qu'Emily est derrière la porte... Entre Emily !

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, déclara Emily, voici ce que vous aviez demandé à la Bibliothèque, cela vient d'être livré...

\- Merci Emily, tu peux disposer !

\- Bien, Monsieur... ». Une fois qu'elle était sûre qu'Emily avait quitté le couloir, Adèle demanda : « Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Ce que l'on savait sur l'âme qu'Undertaker devait faucher..."

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil passant à travers le rideau réveillèrent Artémis. Elle regarda dehors et se rendit compte avec effroi qu'une voiture était garée dans la cour. Pas n'importe laquelle, celle de son cousin qui venait fraîchement d'entrer à l'Académie. Charles. Ce nom, ou plutôt la personne qui le portait, elle la maudissait. Le pire, c'est que Charles prenait toujours un malin plaisir à la narguer, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. A cause de son petit air suffisant, combien de fois Artémis n'avait pas été tentée de prendre la faux de son frère et le tuer ? Tellement qu'elle en avait arrêté de compter. En reportant son regard vers la voiture, Artémis constata le pire de l'horreur. La fiancée de Charles. Adeline. La plus grande bêtise que le monde ait jamais portée se tenait là sous ses yeux ! Pour être sûre de ne pas s'être trompée elle partit chercher ses lunettes. Non, elle ne s'était pas trompée. C'était bel et bien Adeline. Sa mère allait l'entendre, que faisaient-ils ici ? Une chose est sûre, c'est sa grand-mère qui allait être ravie. Son petit-fils préféré, fiancé, par-dessus le marché, qu'elle considérait comme le meilleur, était là ! Encore à se pavaner ! « Rrou ! fit Brume au même moment.

\- Oh ! Bonjour Brume ! s'exclama Artémis en versant des grains dans la mangeoire, tu es vraiment adorable ! Tu le sais cela...

\- Rrrouu ! » répondit l'oiseau en gonflant les plumes tandis qu'Artémis se dirigeait vers la sortie de sa chambre.

Artémis dévala les escaliers, bien décidée à demander des comptes à sa mère. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu la prévenir de l'arrivée de l'autre imbécile ?! D'habitude sa mère la prévenait et ainsi Artémis avait le temps d'échafauder un quelconque plan pour se sortir de cette situation, qui allait la rendre risible au possible.

Elle trouva sa mère dans le hall. Adèle semblait profondément énervée et Artémis espérait de tout cœur que ce soit pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle. « Bonjour Maman !

\- Ah ! Te voilà ma chérie ! Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue que Charles serait là, mais ta grand-mère ne m'en a pas laissé le temps… Elle a décidé cela hier soir quand tu étais couchée… Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller.

\- Ce n'est pas grave » lâcha Artémis qui tentait désespérément de se calmer. Tentative vouée à l'échec, puisque Charles s'avançait vers elle avec sa démarche et son petit air suffisant, Adeline accroché à son bras. « Artémis ! Ma chère cousine ! s'exclama Charles.

\- Tiens, tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là ? Mais c'est Artémis ! s'exclama à son tour Adeline.

\- Charles, dis moi...

\- Oui ?

-Tu es encore venu te vanter de tes exploits, auprès de grand-mère, n'est-ce-pas ? Qu'espères-tu ? Une reconnaissance éternelle ? murmura Artémis pour que sa mère ne l'entende pas.

\- Ne commence pas comme cela, tu pourrais le regretter amèrement, déclara Charles sur le même ton.

\- C'est ce que l'on verra » rétorqua Artémis. Après cette petite conversation, ils partirent manger. Charles, qui n'attendait que cela, en profita pour commencer sa pêche au compliment. A son grand désarroi, Adèle fut choisie pour le supporter : « Ah ma tante ! commença-t-il en s'adressant à Adèle, si vous saviez comme l'Académie me plaît !

\- Mais je n'en doute pas Charles, je n'en doute pas, répondit Adèle sans enthousiasme en s'intéressant soudainement à une serviette en dentelle avec laquelle elle se mit à jouer comme une enfant.

\- Et que fais-tu à l'Académie, Charles ? demanda Juliette, en fusillant sa fille de regard. On n'ignorait pas ainsi Charles !

\- Beaucoup de choses ! Toute plus intéressantes les unes que les autres ! répondit ce dernier soudainement ravie que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui.

\- Et que disent les professeurs ?

\- Ils disent que je suis très doué ! Et qu'ils pourraient envisager de me faire sauter une année ! » se vanta Charles. Artémis eut soudain un air sceptique. Elle avait entendu parler de Charles par son frère et vraisemblablement la réalité de ses résultats scolaires ne correspondait en rien à ce dont parlait Charles. Artémis jeta un coup d'œil aux autres membres de sa famille juste à temps pour voir Adeline s'accrocher au bras de Charles et dire : « Je reconnais bien là mon futur époux !

\- Oui, c'est sûr, je sais que tu auras un avenir toi ! Contrairement à Artémis qui elle n'est même pas capable de choisir une école digne de ce nom pour apprendre un métier. Ce que j'aimerais quelle soit comme toi ! ». Charles eu un petit sourire satisfait, Adeline rit aux éclats, Adèle leva les yeux au ciel et se prépara à répliquer mais Artémis fut plus rapide et perdit ses moyens, ce qui lui arrivait rarement, et tira d'un coup sec la nappe, tout en lui envoyant le contenu de la théière bouillante sur les genoux. Adeline poussa un cri, Juliette leva les yeux au ciel et Adèle réprima un rire. Mais Artémis n'en avait pas la moindre envie, se tournant vers sa grand-mère elle se mit à hurler : « Mais qu'ai-je fait pour que tu me détestes à ce point ?! Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu aies une telle honte à me voir faire partie de ta famille ? Pourquoi me comparer à lui en permanence ?! Depuis le jour où cette bourse est arrivée et où je l'ai refusée, tu me hais ! Tu me détestes et ne le nie pas !

\- Ne prends pas ce ton-là ! rétorqua Juliette, et je ne te hais point, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à te supporter toi et ton insolence, et j'ai aussi cependant du mal à considérer le fait que ton éducation est à déplorer !

\- Mon éducation ?! Elle n'est peut-être pas celle que tu souhaitais mais au moins elle m'a permis de te dire non et de comprendre que tu ne cherchais qu'à servir tes intérêts et à flatter ton ego ! répliqua Artémis. Elle se tourna vers sa mère et poursuivit : je pense que personne n'y verra un inconvénient, je m'en vais donc quitter cette table ! ». Adèle laissa sa fille partir, sous le regard incrédule de toutes les personnes présentes à la table. Elle se tourna ensuite derechef vers sa propre mère. « Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu te poses vraiment la question ma fille ? J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir raté ton éducation tout comme tu as raté celle de ta fille !

\- T'entends-tu ? Pourquoi t'acharner sur Artémis alors que c'est à moi que tu en veux ?! Depuis que j'ai…

\- Adèle, je vais y aller, l'interrompit son mari avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

\- Ah ! Georges, s'exclama Adèle en jeta un regard meurtrier à Juliette, tu pars déjà ?

\- Oui, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai du travail qui m'attend - un nouveau dossier long et laborieux, expliqua Georges avant de murmurer à sa femme d'ici à mon retour essaie de ne pas la tuer, je sais que ta mère peut se montrer ignoble mais…

\- C'est cela, répondit sa femme, sans vraiment y prendre attention, dépêche-toi tu vas être en retard !

\- Tu as raison, approuva-t-il en embrassant la shinigami, à tout à l'heure !

\- A tout à l'heure ! » lâcha Adèle. Elle regarda son mari s'éloigner tandis que Charles, qui n'avait bien sûr pas perdu une miette de la conversation, repartait dans de grands discours sous les yeux béats d'admiration de sa fiancée et de sa grand-mère. Adèle soupira et se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de partir tout comme sa fille.

* * *

William qui jusqu'à présent était resté dans la bibliothèque – pour échapper à Charles et sa fiancée, qu'il supportait de moins en moins - entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il se tourna vers cette porte et regarda qui venait d'entrer. Artémis. Et visiblement au vu de son air quand elle l'aperçut, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir et espérait être seule. Elle amorça ainsi un mouvement pour sortir mais William lui demanda : « Que t'arrive-t-il Artémis ?

\- Rien ! » rétorqua-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs. Après tout cela ne le concernait pas. Il n'était pas là et ne pouvait pas comprendre l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir Juliette, Charles et Adeline. William pensa en cet instant que la colère faisait mal mentir sa sœur, elle qui savait très bien le faire pourtant, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs sortie de très mauvais pas auprès de Juliette. « Il s'agit de Charles non ?

\- Si seulement ! répliqua Artémis en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Si seulement ? Qui d'autre alors ? Adeline ou… tout de même pas… Grand-mère ? ». Artémis se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête tandis que son frère affichait un air franc de stupeur. « Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en reposant son livre à sa place dans l'étagère.

\- Elle m'a gentiment fait remarquer que je n'étais encore dans aucune école pour poursuivre mes études ! lança Artémis, sarcastique.

\- Elle a bien fait ! C'était effectivement aimable de sa part de…

\- C'était de l'ironie mon cher frère ! De l'i-ro-nie ! Elle n'a pas été aimable du tout ! Elle m'a plus humiliée qu'autre chose !

\- Allons, je suis sûr que c'est le fait d'avoir vu Charles qui te fait dire cela ! Je suis sûr qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal » tenta William. Artémis soupira et lui lança un regard noir.

William lui, ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille ? Juliette avait simplement tenu son rôle, celui d'une ancienne bibliothécaire de renom plus que celui de grand-mère, mais elle avait tenu son rôle. Elle avait instauré une discipline de fer dans la maison ce qui évitait de perdre un temps précieux, et évitait ainsi le désordre et le chaos, dont William avait une sainte horreur.

Mais, cela, Artémis ne le partageait pas. L'improvisation n'avait plus sa place, et à son goût chaque geste était dicté et devait être répété à la même heure chaque jour. Elle regarda William, pour y voir cette lueur embarrassée, celle qu'il avait quand il ne savait pas pour qui prendre parti. Mais sans aucun doute il appuierait Juliette, parce qu'elle régnait en maître dans la maison et qu'en sa présence, il avait du mal à prendre des décisions lui-même. Mais elle aurait dû s'y attendre, il en avait toujours été ainsi. William s'adressa de nouveau à sa sœur : « Tu sais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle... » Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que sa sœur avait déjà claqué la porte. Elle s'en alla dans sa chambre, fatiguée par le comportement de tout le monde. Elle regarda dehors, et prit sans aucun doute la décision la plus stupide qui soit. Elle passa par la fenêtre et sortit. Artémis vérifia que personne, ni domestique, ni membre de sa famille, ne la regardait. Mais l'endroit où elle se trouvait la laissait hors d'atteinte de quiconque et le brouillard empêchait quelqu'un de la voir. Elle releva sa robe et marcha le long de la glissière. Un exercice délicat qui relevait d'années d'entraînement. Bien sûr, même si elle tombait elle ne se blesserait pas vraiment. Peut-être aurait-elle mal sur le coup… elle n'en n'était pas tout à fait sûre. Une fois arrivée au bout de la glissière elle marcha sur le toit, attrapa la branche d'un arbre et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva au sol. Le tout maintenant était de passer par-dessus le portail… ou passer par le portail tout simplement. Tiens voilà justement qu'une diligence s'apprêtait à sortir, n'était-ce pas une belle opportunité ? Sûr que si. Elle s'agrippa discrètement au côté de la diligence et attendit qu'elle soit assez près du portail pour sortir. Elle huma l'air et se dit qu'elle aurait pu emporter une veste. Enfin ! Il était bien trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Et puis, elle était une shinigami ! Le froid ne lui poserait pas de problème bien longtemps. Là était l'un des nombreux avantages qu'offrait sa nature.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et sourit, savourant cette liberté nouvelle qui s'offrait à elle. Personne ne l'accompagnait, personne ne pourrait la réprimander sur son manque de tenue évident. N'était-ce d'ailleurs pas pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de s'octroyer quelques heures de liberté ? Pour échapper à la tyrannie imposée par Juliette ?

Bien sûr que si ! Alors hors de question de retourner là-bas tant que Charles y serait. Elle ne doutait pas qu'à son retour, la réprimande serait terrible. Ses parents ne lui pardonneraient pas ses actes, même si elle s'expliquait. Sa mère serait compréhensive, certes, mais ne lui pardonnerait pas de lui avoir causé une frayeur pareille. Quant à son père, il serait véritablement furieux, non seulement contre elle mais aussi contre Juliette et Charles, qui avaient poussé à bout Artémis.

Un bruit tira la jeune shinigami de ses pensées et elle réalisa soudainement que le brouillard l'entourait et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle était. Il lui était impossible de revenir sur ses pas, car elle ne savait pas où se trouvait le manoir.

L'inquiétude s'empara d'elle et elle recula de quelques pas. Elle tremblait et avait peur. En face d'elle se dessinait une silhouette d'humain mais une odeur nauséabonde emplit les narines de la jeune shinigami. Même elle qui n'y avait jamais eu à faire, savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Un démon. Pactisant sans aucun doute. Sinon il aurait été là sous sa forme de démon.

Pourquoi prendrait-il le risque de venir ici alors que le quartier n'était habité que par des shinigamis ? Enfin… si elle se trouvait toujours dans le quartier résidentiel où elle vivait. Ce dont elle doutait grandement.

La silhouette du démon se fit plus nette, et elle recula encore de quelques pas tandis que le démon affichait un sourire carnassier. Aucun doute, il avait faim et avait parfaitement identifié Artémis comme une shinigami.

Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Le démon s'avança vers elle et elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à un choc quelconque. Ce qui ne se produisit pas.

Artémis n'ouvrit les yeux qu'au moment où elle reconnut la voix de son père. « Wilson, je vous laisse finir le travail ! ». Après ses mots, son père se tourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, sans une once de colère dans son regard. Juste de la peur et de l'inquiétude.

* * *

Artémis, calée contres des oreillers blancs dans son lit en robe de chambre, regardait la soupe qui lui avait été servie à son retour. Malgré l'odeur plus qu'alléchante qui s'en échappait, elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Elle était aussi pâle que ses draps et les cheveux bruns qui cachaient son visage n'avaient fait que renforcer cet effet. La domestique qui avait fermé les rideaux de sa chambre l'avait incitée à manger, mais rien n'y avait fait, la soupe brûlante était amenée à refroidir.

On avait toqué à la porte et étaient apparus sa mère et son père. Auparavant ils avaient cajolé leur fille et ne lui avaient pas fait de reproches. Mais maintenant… Rien ne les en empêchait et Artémis le méritait. Ils s'assirent tout deux sur le lit de la jeune fille et ce fut Georges qui brisa un silence relativement pesant. « Artémis… nous avons parlé à William, car il est le dernier à t'avoir vue… maintenant ce que nous voudrions savoir c'est… Pourquoi ? ». Artémis déglutit. Donner des explications à ses parents ? Comment le faire ? Alors qu'elle-même ne savait pas où commencer. « Je… je ne pouvais plus supporter… mon cousin… finit-elle par lâcher, la tête basse.

\- Continue, ma chérie, l'encouragea sa mère.

\- Je… voulais échapper à cette atmosphère et à leur raillerie incessante ! Ce repas… c'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter. Je sais que ma décision fut excessive et croyez bien que je ne pensais pas que cela allait se terminer comme ça !

\- Nous le savons, Artémis, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. De fait, tu ne pourras plus sortir comme bon te semblait sans la présence d'un adulte avec toi, et si moi ou ta mère souhaitons t'emmener avec nous quelque part, tu viendras sans faire d'histoire. Et pour ce qui est de nos jardins… un majordome te surveillera de loin, conclut Georges en embrassant sa fille sur le front.

\- C'est une sentence peu sévère si je ne m'abuse ? nota Adèle, n'est-ce pas Artémis ?

\- Je vous fais la promesse que je ne recommencerai plus ! » s'exclama la jeune shinigami en se jetant au cou de ses parents. Les deux shinigamis sourirent. Leur fille s'en tirait à bon compte, et eux étaient heureux de l'avoir retrouvée en vie.


	4. Cork

**CHAPITRE IV : CORK  
**

Après l'escapade malheureuse d'Artémis, la vie avait, à quelques petits détails près, repris son cours au manoir des Spears. Juliette n'adressait plus que le strict minimum de paroles à Artémis, William s'était réfugié dans son travail – se sentant responsable de la fugue d'Artémis, il aurait dû être capable de prévenir les signes ! – et ne quitta ainsi plus son bureau de la journée. Il partait tôt le matin, et rentrait tard le soir, passait son temps à la Bibliothèque et s'était découvert une passion soudaine pour l'Atelier, où il passait dorénavant une heure par semaine, le week-end, en compagnie de sa tante Tracy, de préférence le samedi midi, échappant ainsi à de longues discussions familiales, dont il était auparavant friand. Le dimanche lui suffisait donc bien.

Malgré tous les efforts de Georges pour convaincre son fils que ce n'était pas de sa faute, celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas et ce pauvre Georges avait fini par abandonner. Ses problèmes à lui étaient bien présents et il ne pouvait pas en plus prendre les malheurs de son fils sur ses épaules. Mais malgré tout, Georges s'inquiétait.

Il était justement seul dans son bureau, chez lui, au manoir Spears. Son travail sur Undertaker était au point mort. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune indication. Enfin… Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais il refusait de croire à celles qu'il possédait. Elles étaient trop dangereuses, et impliqueraient trop de problèmes futurs. Hors de question, donc, de creuser cette piste. Mais au fond de lui, il le savait, il s'y verrait contraint.

Adèle, de son côté, préférait éviter sa mère, Juliette, autant que possible. Elle la tenait en partie responsable de la fuite d'Artémis et n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le lui pardonner. Mais elle concédait cependant le fait qu'Artémis avait un tempérament enclin aux fugues, et qu'elle était facilement irritable. Adèle, en y repensant, se demandait si l'éducation qu'elle lui avait donnée avait été la meilleure pour elle, et parfois, surtout dans ce genre de cas, elle était persuadée du contraire. Assise dans un fauteuil au coin du feu, seule, la Shinigami ressassait elle-même sa propre éducation, se demandant ainsi si celle-ci n'avait pas l'influencée.

* * *

Le feu crépitait gentiment dans la cheminée de l'immense château médiéval fait de pierre. La cour intérieure était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de neige, les murailles revêtaient un manteau blanc et froid, et l'on s'inquiétait des mécanismes qui permettaient de faire descendre la herse. Le gel aurait pu les endommager.

Assise dans un grand fauteuil confortable au coin du feu, enveloppée dans une couverture chaude, une petite fille attendait. Elle regardait le feu de ses grands yeux phosphorescents. D'épaisses boucles brunes, dépassant de la couverture que l'enfant avec mise sur sa tête telle une capuche, encadraient un visage enfantin au teint pâle et masquaient légèrement ses yeux. Elle était seule dans la pièce elle s'était faite discrète. Pour que personne ne la remarque. Sans doute ne la chercherait-on même pas, que l'on ne se soucierait pas d'elle et qu'elle resterait là, dans son fauteuil, emmitouflée dans sa couverture.

Elle l'avait placée au-dessus de sa tête, comme pour ne plus entendre les cris provenant de la pièce voisine. Ses parents. Encore. Ils se disputaient tout le temps. Dès qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble dans la même pièce, ils se disputaient. Sans motif apparent parfois, mais d'autres fois, il ne s'agissait que d'une succession de reproches infinis. Comme aujourd'hui. Et les reproches venaient cette fois-ci de sa mère, Juliette, envers son mari. « Comment avez-vous pu l'emmener là-bas ?! Vous saviez pertinemment les dangers qu'elle encourait !

\- Allons, allons, j'étais avec elle, il m'était impossible de deviner ce qui aurait pu se passer. Tout ce que je peux déduire maintenant et que j'avance aujourd'hui est qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! répliqua Alexander Grant, son époux, avec lassitude.

\- Il aurait pu se passer quelque chose ! L'emmener à la chasse au milieu d'humains dégénérés… n'avez-vous donc aucun bon sens ?!

\- Les balles de fusil ne l'aurait en aucun cas blessée gravement ! Ni même tuée ! Dois-je vous signaler qu'Adèle est une shinigami ?!

\- Certes, mais elle n'est qu'une enfant ! Elle aurait très bien pu être légèrement blessée par une balle perdue !

\- Ce n'est pas arrivé. Entendons-nous bien, je ne l'aurais pas emmenée si je n'avais pas été sûr de moi, soupira le Shinigami.

\- Sûr de vous ? Si vous étiez aussi sûr de vous pour votre travail que quand vous l'êtes à la chasse… Vous ne seriez pas obligé de tenir vos employés de la sorte ! rétorqua Juliette, acide.

\- Si je ne m'abuse le sujet de conversation actuel diffère bien de celui d'origine ! Mes employés, je les tiens de main de maître, du reste, si vous ne le pensez pas, je ne vais pas vous imposer de le croire.

\- Peut-être est-il vrai que vous tenez vos employés, mais je reste d'avis que si vous étiez plus sûr de vous professionnellement, il y a longtemps que vous ne seriez plus derrière votre cher collègue le chef du secteur européen !

\- Allons donc ! Vous voilà à remettre le sujet sur le tapis ! ». Adèle arrêta d'écouter à ce moment précis. Oui, son père l'avait emmené à la chasse. Mais c'était elle qui l'avait demandé. Elle avait supplié son père de le faire. Et il avait accepté. Et avait dit à Juliette que c'était lui qui avait pris l'initiative de l'emmener. Alors qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Assise dans le fauteuil, le feu crépitant de plus en plus fort, elle n'entendit pas sa sœur arriver, en robe de chambre, réveillée par les cris. Elle s'était approchée furtivement de sa sœur et avait déclaré, froide, une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix. « Je sais tout.

\- Que sais-tu donc ? demanda sa sœur, se redressant dans le fauteuil.

\- Père ne t'a jamais proposé de venir, je t'ai entendue, tu l'as supplié de t'emmener, répliqua Adeline.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je ne peux pas laisser Père se faire accuser à ta place, je ne crois pas que nos parents t'aient élevée de cette manière, Adèle. Mère ne t'a pas appris à mentir !

\- Et se faire bien voir fait partie de son éducation ? rétorqua sa jeune sœur, depuis quand défends-tu la justice ? Tu mens très bien quand cela est dans ton intérêt !

\- Nous verrons bien, déclara Adeline.

\- As-tu pensé à ce que Père dirait s'il te voyait agir ainsi ? demanda sa cadette.

\- Notre père n'est qu'un raté. Il n'a jamais rien fait de sa vie et n'a pas d'ambition ! Il n'aura pas son mot à dire, il passe son temps à protéger les autres, sans jamais penser à ses intérêts ! Je ne deviendrai pas comme lui.

\- Tu serais prête à trahir un membre de la famille ?

\- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui, Adèle. Tu as des rêves insensés qui ne te mèneront nulle part. Un peu de plomb dans la cervelle voilà ce qu'il te faut. Quand Mère t'aura expliqué que tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça tu comprendras que tu aurais dû m'écouter ! ». Adeline s'arrêta net. Ses parents venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, visiblement très en colère, l'un comme l'autre. Adeline se précipita vers sa mère, tandis qu'Adèle était restée dans le fauteuil, sa couverture autour d'elle. Elle savait que son aînée allait parler, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais qu'importe, puisque de toute manière, même si elle n'avait rien fait, elle aurait eu des reproches venant de sa mère, elle en avait la certitude.

Alexander incita ses deux filles à aller se coucher, avec un maigre sourire. Adèle hocha la tête en réprimant un bâillement, et sa sœur aînée fusilla du regard leur père, imitant ainsi sa mère. Adèle monta les marches sans se faire prier, et s'enferma dans sa chambre, découvrant avec plaisir un feu allumé dans la cheminée. Oui, elle aimait les flammes.

Le lendemain matin, elle avait hésité à se lever, car elle savait qu'Adeline avait fait ce qu'elle avait menacé de faire. Elle hésitait, car elle ne souhaitait pas une fois de plus s'entendre dire qu'elle n'était qu'une ratée et que si elle continuait à suivre l'exemple de son père, elle n'arriverait à rien dans la vie. Elle se l'entendait dire chaque jour, et finalement elle finit par avoir peur que ce soit le cas.

* * *

En repensant à ceci, Adèle eut un soupir. Ce matin-là, sa mère avait été véritablement odieuse avec elle, et elle s'était juré de ne jamais être comme cela avec ses enfants. Elle avait fini par leur imposer sa crainte de ne jamais réussir sa vie, et les avait éduqués de manière à ce qu'ils soient sûrs d'accomplir des choses dont ils seraient fiers. Et Artémis avait dérogé à la règle. Avec un sourire, Adèle pensa qu'elle tenait tout particulièrement d'Alexander. Elle quitta son fauteuil pour se rendre près de la fenêtre et regarder dehors, presque souriante.

* * *

Bien que la vie eût repris son cours pour à peu près tout le monde, il n'en allait pas de même pour Artémis. Sa vie, était, pour ainsi dire, devenue ennuyeuse. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de sortir du manoir sans être accompagnée par quelqu'un, la jeune Shinigami ne se trouvait plus rien à faire. Pas questions d'aller se plaindre, ah non… Il en allait de sa dignité, surtout si Juliette était présente. Artémis la connaissait, Juliette en profiterait pour la traîner plus bas que terre. Comme elle le faisait pour chacun des membres de la famille qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Elle, son père, et bien entendu sa tante Tracy.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte et Artémis sursauta. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et était sur les nerfs. Elle se leva lentement de son lit, et ouvrit la porte. Et ce juste au moment où William s'apprêtait à toquer. « Ar… Artémis… comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, et toi ? demanda Artémis, d'un ton un peu plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Je… oui, ça va. Je peux entrer… sauf si je te dérange…

\- Non, je n'ai rien à faire que de rester ici… ». Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer, et il entra lentement dans sa chambre. William se sentait légèrement coupable, mais pour autant, il ne savait comment s'excuser auprès d'elle. Enfin, s'il était là c'était surtout parce que sa mère lui avait demandé d'aller chercher Artémis. « Tu… tu es attendu dans le salon, notre mère veut te parler… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle tient à te parler… c'est… c'est tout ». William sortit de la pièce, laissant Artémis seule. Elle aurait espéré que William soit venu la déranger pour autre chose, un soutien, ou un réconfort. Cependant ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Artémis sortit de sa chambre avec un soupir. Elle dévala les escaliers lentement, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Quand elle entra dans le salon, Adèle l'attendait assise dans un fauteuil, seule. Quand elle vit sa fille, elle lui adressa un large sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Artémis ne se fit pas prier et s'assit à côté de sa mère. « William m'a dit que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose d'important ?

\- Important, je ne sais pas, mais en tous les cas, vu les récents événements je crois que cela te plaira, expliqua Adèle avec un sourire.

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? demanda Artémis, sceptique.

\- Oui. Figure-toi que ta Grand-Mère part pour un mois aux Etats-Unis. Elle part dans la matinée. Et elle prend le bateau à Cork. En d'autres termes, j'ai décidé de l'accompagner jusque là-bas et… si tu veux, tu peux m'accompagner.

\- Euh… tu es sûre ?

\- Bien entendu, si je te propose, répliqua Adèle en souriant, comme je t'accompagne tu peux sortir.

\- Eh bien… euh… c'est d'accord ! Je vais… me préparer ! ». Artémis embrassa sa mère sur la joue et monta les escaliers bien plus vite qu'elle ne les avait descendus. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle saisit un manteau. Elle avait tellement hâte de quitter le manoir !

* * *

Assis seul dans la volière, William réfléchissait. Les récents événements ne lui avaient guère plu. En réalité ils n'avaient plu à personne. Mais lui les avait ressenti d'une autre manière. Il était convaincu que tout était de sa faute. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'avait pas forcé Artémis à partir, ni forcé Juliette ou Charles à se montrer odieux avec elle. Non. Il ne les avait forcés à rien.

Pourtant, le mal était fait. Artémis était partie et s'était retrouvée en danger. Oh, elle n'avait rien. Mais elle aurait pu. Et si par malheur il lui était arrivé quelque chose… William secoua la tête. Il avait souvent entendu son grand-père dire qu'avec des « Si » on refaisait le monde. Un monde bâti sur des suppositions. Pourtant, on perdait un temps précieux.

Artémis n'avait rien. Il n'avait donc pas de raison de s'inquiéter ou de se morfondre. Pourtant, il ne l'aurait pas fait si, une heure auparavant, quand il était venu la voir dans sa chambre, il avait su s'excuser. Ou même la réconforter. Mais il en avait été incapable. Et cela l'avait irrité, agacé. Il savait faire beaucoup de choses. Mais pas une chose qui semblait si simple. Peut-être qu'au fond, s'excuser n'était pas simple.

William aurait voulu savoir, mais il doutait que quelqu'un dans le manoir Spears eut la réponse à cette question. Il regarda autour de lui. Etrangement, il s'ennuyait. Un sentiment bien désagréable en vérité… Enfin s'ennuyait-il vraiment ? Ou espérait-il que quelqu'un viendrait le voir et le rassurer, comme quand il était enfant ?

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière le Shinigami. William se retourna. Son père. Georges. Que faisait-il ici ? Ne devait-il pas travailler, à cette heure ? « Papa, salua William.

\- Bonjour mon fils, répondit Georges avec un maigre sourire. Je peux m'asseoir.

\- Bien entendu ! Je t'en prie…

\- Merci. Alors… dis-moi… comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Tu n'affiches pas l'air de quelqu'un qui va bien… Quand bien même tu essaies de le cacher.

\- Papa je…

\- Ça concerne Artémis ?

\- Oui. Je… comment faites-vous… pour enfin, appréhender… enfin… ce n'est pas le mot… non, pour gérer son caractère impulsif. J'ai l'impression qu'Artémis ne se soucie de rien.

\- Ah… tu sais je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement le cas. Pour répondre à ta question, ta mère et moi sommes ses parents, je suppose que c'est plus simple pour Adèle, parce qu'elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle était comme Artémis au même âge. Ensuite… ce n'est pas si facile.

\- Mais, enfin… elle et moi avons reçu la même éducation ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi son comportement est si différent du mien !

\- Vos caractères sont différents William ! ». Georges sourit, et posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils. « Si ça t'inquiète, je ne crois pas qu'Artémis t'en veuille. Je crois plutôt que par principe, elle va afficher son mécontentement. Et si tu tiens vraiment à arranger les choses, va lui parler.

\- Je… Je ne me sens pas capable d'aller lui parler ». William baissa la tête. « Crois-moi mon fils, quand le moment sera venu, tu sauras exactement quoi faire ».

* * *

« Au fait, j'y pense… pour quelle raison Juliette quitte le manoir ? ». Sur le quai de Cork, Artémis avait posé cette question à sa mère. Sans le vouloir, Adèle avait haussé les sourcils en attendant sa fille appeler sa grand-mère par son prénom. Elle prit néanmoins le temps de répondre à la question de sa fille. « Eh bien, comme tu le sais ta grand-mère a, pour ainsi dire, révolutionné toute l'organisation de la Bibliothèque des Shinigamis. La société lui doit beaucoup.

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait de si spécial ?

\- Il y a quatre siècles, les faucheurs devaient, après avoir fauché une âme, passer par un département fermé aujourd'hui, celui des Modeleurs.

\- Les Modeleurs ?

\- Ils étaient chargés de la transposition entre la lanterne cinématique et le livre qui équivaut à la lanterne cinématique. Modeler le livre si tu préfères. A l'époque la Death List n'existait pas, Pour faire court, quand une âme devait être fauchée, les Faucheurs se rendaient chez les Modeleurs qui leur distribuaient des documents. En somme, une pile de dossiers de l'épaisseur d'une encyclopédie. Au final, c'étaient les Modeleurs qui se chargeaient de rédiger les rapports pour cela, ils visionnaient la lanterne cinématique des faucheurs.

\- Une encyclopédie ?! Eh bien… Mais ils ne pouvaient pas tout simplement lire la lanterne cinématique ? s'étonna Artémis.

\- Non, puisque le faucheur n'était pas mort, expliqua Adèle.

\- Mais alors ils devaient entailler la peau du faucheur ?!

\- Oui, mais ils le faisaient toujours au même endroit, rassura Adèle.

\- Papa en a une aussi je suppose ? demanda Artémis, de cicatrice j'entends...

\- Oui sur le dessus de son poignet.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu, remarqua Artémis.

\- Elle est cachée par sa montre, c'est normal. Pour en revenir à ta grand-mère, elle a trouvé le moyen de modeler la lanterne en livre de manière toute simple mais qui est compliquée à expliquer. Et pour remplacer les rapports des Faucheurs chargés de récolter les âmes, elle a créé la Death List. Bien sûr il faut toujours rédiger les rapports sur les démons et les déserteurs mais cela ce sont les personnes du département concerné qui le font.

\- Donc, le département des modeleurs a disparu aujourd'hui ?

\- Totalement. Tiens regarde par ici… ». Adèle pointa du doigt un immense bateau amarré au quai. « C'est le Sirius ?! » s'exclama Artémis face à un grand bateau.

\- Oui ma chérie, c'est le Sirius...

\- J'en reviens pas que tu m'aies emmenée voir le bateau qui va effectuer le premier voyage transatlantique entièrement à la vapeur, alors que je suis punie !

\- Eh bien disons que culturellement c'est toujours intéressant de voir un tel bateau !

\- Mais il ne peut pas accueillir de passager, si ?

\- Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que c'est un paquebot appartenant aux shinigami.

\- Ah je vois ! Je peux me promener un peu sur le quai ? S'il te plaît ! Juste pour voir la proue !

\- D'accord mais tu reviens dès que tu l'as vue ! céda Adèle malgré la punition posée la veille.

\- Merci Maman ! ». Artémis embrassa sa mère et fonça vers l'avant de navire. Dans sa grande joie, elle heurta quelqu'un. C'était un shinigami, les lunettes de travers. Ses yeux le trahissaient. Il devait avoir l'âge d'Artémis. Affublé de vêtements tout simples, il était blond mais le dessous de ses cheveux était noir, ce qui n'était pas banal. « Vous pourriez pas faire attention où vous allez ?! lança-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Je suis sincèrement navrée, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excusa Artémis, ne s'attendant pas à croiser un shinigami sur les quais de Cork.

\- Pas étonnant que vous ne m'ayez pas vu si vous ne portez pas de lunettes, dit-t-il en réajustant les siennes.

\- Je vous ai dit que j'étais désolée.

\- Et je vous ai entendu ! ». Le jeune shinigami sourit. « Enfin autant partir sur de bonnes bases. Je n'aime pas me disputer. J'm'appelle Ronald ! Et j'habite ici à Cork ! Et vous ? demanda Ronald en aidant Artémis à se relever.

\- Je m'appelle Artémis et j'habite à Londres, et je n'aime pas non plus me disputer.

\- Eh bien ravi de vous rencontrer Artémis, et...

\- Oui ?

\- Non rien, ça ne me regarde pas.

\- Dites toujours !

\- Comme vous voudrez… qu'est-ce donc que ces cicatrices ?

\- Un très grave accident, pour ainsi dire...

\- Artémis ! appela Adèle au loin.

\- C'est ma mère, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai moi aussi été ravie de vous rencontrer Ronald, au revoir peut-être !

\- Au revoir ! » Ronald agita la main. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il croisait des shinigamis sur les quais quand il était en vacances avec ses grands-parents, mais c'était la première fois qu'il croisait une shinigami de son âge. Il repartit vers chez lui après avoir jeté un dernier regard au bateau, et à la jeune shinigami aux cheveux noirs.


End file.
